


Meta-Analysis

by crypt_mirror



Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Clark, Dub con elements, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, a sort of plot to hang the porn on, inspired by nsfw fanart- link included, now loosely related chapters about my fave OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Bruce and Clark have a very intense discussion, to improve team dynamics...this was a start.</p><p>A collection of loosely interconnected chapters on the lives of Arthur, Clark and Bruce... together ...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this little story is set post BvS. Bruce Wayne has assembled the Justice League. Superman came back from the dead about two months ago. There are has been several parademon incursions to Earth though Darkseid hasn't launched a full on attack on Earth yet. This is sort of the plot.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a result of various conversations with Albi as we fanned over these three. Well it was more like we fanned over SuperBat then SDCC came and AquaSuper rocked then there was the Suicide Squad premier in London, where they both were just impossibly adorable.
> 
> Although Albi knew AquaSupes was really in the future since last year ;)
> 
> See links below.

 

The Justice League finished dispatching the last batch of destroyed parademons  into the mouth of the active Pacific volcano.  They all watched as the red molten heat of fire and rock consume their part organic part mechanical carcasses. Even Arthur joined in this time. The Atlantean King had barely lifted a finger during the previous incursions of the mechanical beasts. This larger batch was from the latest attack. Bruce knew why Arthur was here. His presence grated against his nerves. Bruce had not forgotten how Arthur slammed him against the wall for what he thought was an adequate assessment of the Atlantean's abilities.

 

His once aloof Highness started to get more involved when _he_ came back. Bruce noted how Arthur stood further down the cliff far from the mouth of the volcano, probably the heat is too much for him and his water logged brain, he observed with some sense of satisfaction. Arthur tipped his head up and smiled. A smile that Bruce saw Arthur only give to two people Diana and _him._ He felt his blood suddenly boil at the sight, as hot as the lava, as some disturbing longing churned in his belly. The recipient of that gesture, _Clark_ , hovered over him for a minute with that sunny, “aww shucks” smile, one of his smiles. Smiles that apparently merited its own Twitter account #SupermanSmiles. Of course there was also that Instagram account #SupermanSuperAss. Bruce managed to shut down that one, then it resurfaced as a Twitter account. Bruce had a very strong suspicion who was behind that account. It was distracting to the team to say the least yet he knows these were the unfortunate side effects of the world being thrown into a frenzy as soon as everyone realized he was back. Clark had been back for two months now; but everyone to Bruce’s opinion was still acting like idiots over it. Barry and Victor always called him, Sir, while acting like hyperactive children fanboying all over him. He had to give Clark credit for quietly putting a stop to that.

 

The Kryptonian touched down. Arthur leaned in closer and said something into Clark's ear. Clark smiled then whispered into Arthur’s ear. Whatever was said elicited chuckles from both of them. They were standing very close, their shoulders brushing against each other.  Clark, Bruce observed was unmindful of how Arthur's left hip pressed against the Kryptonian as he leaned closer. Bruce felt another frown form under his cowl with the display. For him the whole thing was unnecessary with two beings with more than adequate senses. With brisk steps he walked down the cliff towards them.

 

“Hey, everything ok?” Clark turned to him right away as soon as he saw him approach, still friendly though decidedly with a smile not as brilliant as earlier. He could not curb the sudden hollow feeling in his chest.

 

Even without looking at him Bruce could feel Arthur's hostility at his presence. Game on, Bruce thought. Oh, yeah they were going to deal with this starting right now.

 

“We need to meet.” Bruce’s gaze turned slightly towards Arthur.

 

"Ok, when?” Clark asked pleasantly.

 

“Today, we can leave now.”

 

Arthur, who stood behind Clark on an incline, had the audacity to glare down at him. Bruce felt his jaw tighten yet held his gaze, although Arthur will never see his eyes beneath the cowl’s specs.

 

“Batman, was this scheduled with the others?” Clark asked lightly, oblivious to the stare down going around him.

 

Bruce saw Arthur’s glare intensify, “Surely, _Batman,_ now is _not_ the time,”

 

“No. We are not meeting with the others,” Bruce answered, deliberately ignoring Arthur. “Just you, me and _him._ At the Batcave."

 

"Completely unnecessary, I have a lighthouse here. Two islands away."

 

"No."

 

Clark sighed deeply, "My Fortress is done. We can go there."

 

Arthur and Bruce shared a meaningful look, before Bruce answered.

 

"We'll meet at your Fortress."

 

 

 

Later at the Fortress…..

 

Clark had been very busy ever since he came back. He had reclaimed his scout ship. The government considered it an act of treason and threatened him. Clark responded by dropping by at the military’s Joint Chief’s meeting then ever so casually and gently reminded them of a small mess made by a certain Lex Luthor and how certain government officials granted him access that almost annihilated the entire world. And oh yeah, great job on the cover up on that one. That ended that argument. Right now the ship was parked in an uncharted area deep within the Arctic farther than Ellesmere Island, where the scout ship was originally found, with weather conditions too harsh to even allow any research base. It was even better once he got the cloaking shields working. Since he was spending a lot of time in there, he also made sure he had adequate living quarters and even a kitchen. He might be Kryptonian but he was still a Kansas boy through and through.

 

They were standing around in what could be considered the ship’s bridge. Clark had the ship’s liquid geomatrix configure a panoramic view screen. This gave the fortress’ occupants offered a spectacular window to the uninhabited tundra outside. The aurora borealis on full show with its brilliant greens, purples, reds and myriad of other colors in between, not visible to the human eye, only to Clark’s.

 

The unearthly beauty did nothing to assuage the growing tension within the Fortress.

 

Clark could not believe what he was hearing,“You want to do, WHAT?!?”

 

Arthur Curry slowly folded his thick, tattooed arms across his immense chest. Deep hazel eyes that shifted between honey brown and blue green watched the Man of Steel intently. 

 

Bruce, had the slightest crease on his forehead, glared at Arthur then settled on Clark with his usual stoic gaze.

 

Clark was just bright red.

 

“Of course you are both serious. I should’ve known since both of you, actually agreed on something. _You are both insane.”_  His voice rose a very high--- very unSuperman like pitch. It's a miracle he didn't squeak.

 

“Kal El, unlike surface dwellers, we Atlanteans celebrate all manners of relationships. This is one of the  most sacred and honored  tradition only among the most elite of our warriors.”

 

 _Kal-El_. The way Arthur said his name made Bruce just want spear him with his own trident.

 

“We are not in Atlantis,” Clark gritted out he turned to Bruce who was still quiet.

 

 “And you are ok with this?” Clark knew he was being redundant, _of course they were ok with this, they are here! Hello!?!_

 

Arthur gave him a smoldering smile, eyes still intent on Clark, like that of a shark circling his dinner, Bruce thought. “Just to let you know, the only reason I'm 'ok' with this, is because it involves you, Kal-El-- only for you," Arthur said silkily.

 

Clark quirked a corner of his lips, “Uh…Thanks,” he murmured before he dipped his head to the side suddenly finding the corner of his cape interesting.

 

 _Thanks?_   Bruce tried to contain the exasperated sigh that almost came out. He cleared his throat loudly, his voice clipped and clinical, “It will strengthen team dynamics. Instead of always jockeying for the alpha male position. This will prove— “

 

“So us having sex, _all_ of us having sex will strengthen team dynamics,” Clark said evenly. He released a sigh as he shook his head briefly.

 

Suddenly a horrified expression crowded Clark’s face, “Oh my God! Did you guys do it before I came back? With Barry— “

 

“No, of course not.” Bruce snapped.

 

“Whose idea was this?”

 

“Diana’s” Arthur and Bruce answered in unison. Much to their discomfiture.

 

Of course. Trust the demigod to have fun at their expense. She's probably somewhere laughing her ass off. Clark knew she had enough of the macho jockeying between Bruce and Arthur. Clark had suggested the best way to end this was for her to lead. She looked at him with a fond twinkle in her eyes. “All of this hostility, is not just a fight for leadership, you know this, Kal.” She had said with emphasis, before she gave him a kind smile—the smile she gave to clueless men; alien and mortals alike.

 

 “Don’t worry its time I took care of this.” She had said quietly, mysteriously as she patted his hand. Clark made a mental note, never to ask Diana for advice again—ever. For now, maybe…well… she was more than five thousand years old….

 

Clark dug the heel of his hand on his forehead, “I'm going to have a headache.”

 

“You don't get sick.” Bruce scoffed.

 

Arthur threw another glare at Bruce, before turning to Clark. “You object. End of story. I'm sorry.”

 

Bruce with a sweep of his cape turned his heels without a word and started walking to the fortress exit.

 

Arthur looked at Clark apologetically before following Bruce.

 

“Wait!”

 

They both stopped mid stride. Hope flared within their chests.

 

“I didn't exactly say no.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I want you both to kiss.”

 

“Clark, this is not some sort of playground dare.”

 

“I don't care who kisses who first. You both kiss or I'll leave!” .

 

“I’m up for anything if that's what you want, Kal,"Arthur’s eyes glittered as he licked his lips, a challenge to Bruce.

 

Of course that will never do. Bruce was here for Clark. Arthur was here for Clark. Bruce and Arthur can still fuck each other. There was enough there for them to do that.  Bruce was egoistic enough to know that somehow today he was getting cock, whether it be Kryptonian or Atlantean. But he also knew enough it won’t be the same without Clark.

 

“Lucky for you, you are not entirely unappealing, now take that thing off,” Arthur gestured at Bruce’s cowl as he moved closer to Bruce, clearly using his size to intimidate.

 

Batman held his ground, twenty years and counting, he has dealt with Gotham’s filth, this fish brained fool wasn’t going to intimidate him--- he had a glimpse of deep hazel eyes with a tint of green, when Arthur leaned in without any preamble and took his mouth,  an ummphh escaped his throat. Arthur held his face with both hands and kissed like he swam the seas, there was nothing tentative about it; he dove in and crushed their mouths together. Bruce fought him at first but as soon as Arthur ran his tongue over Bruce’s lips, his mouth opened and Arthur surged inside. His fingers dug inside the edge of his cowl as he tried to push it off his face.

 

Bruce turned his head, “Wait,” he said gruffly. His fingers swiftly pressed some buttons along his belt. There was an audible click as the cowl’s security system disengaged. Bruce actually thought of letting Arthur just go for it, thinking he could test his cowl’s knockout gas on Atlantean physiology, _lucky_ for Arthur he was good kisser, Bruce conceded, albeit-- grudgingly.

 

Arthur watched him expectantly as he carefully removed his cowl. “Much better,” he said as he slowly trailed a finger along his silver gray temples down to his stubbled jawline.

 

Bruce saw Clark move closer, he stood next to Arthur.

 

“Are they as soft as they look?” Clark asked.

 

“Yes,” Arthur whispered huskily. “But you shouldn’t take my word for it.”

 

“I don’t intend to.”

 

“Kiss me Bruce.” Clark ordered, his deep baritone made Bruce’s heart flip.

 

Bruce looked into the eyes of the man he had convinced himself needed to die. And even when he realized his grave mistake, Clark died anyway in the hands of someone madder than him. Bruce shook that memory away as he covered Clark’s mouth with a with a kiss so raw and carnal with deep moans that went directly to Clark’s already hard cock. Bruce pressed himself harder onto Clark and Clark let him, he backed him into the hard wall that was Arthur. Clark felt a pair of firm lips seek out the nape of his neck, trailing slow kisses and licking his skin all the way to his ear.

 

Clark’s whole body lit up, his sensitive senses feeling everything. Arthur’s arm braces pressing through his suit, cool against the heat of his skin as his hands travelled down the front of his hips fingers brushing his cock, stroking his balls through his uniform. The Atlantean King's hardness lined up against his back rubbing in between his ass. Bruce continued his assault on his lips, his hands gripped Clark's ass tighter while grinding against him. Clark's whimpers and mewls was driving Bruce insane -- if they continued this it wasn't going to take much to push them over the edge.

 

Bruce gasped, “Bed. Now!”

 

Apparently Clark, thought so too, before Arthur or Bruce could both blink, there was a rush of air and a whirl of red and blue. They both landed next to each other on the wide bed with a soft thud. Arthur chuckled heartily. Bruce steeled against the dizziness as the world righted itself. It took him all of three seconds to realize why Arthur was chuckling. They were both already naked except for Clark.

 

Super speed. Yup.

 

“Sorry.” Clark hovered over them. Smiling like boy who had just been given free rein inside a toy store. God they were both so beautiful, even with one extremely pissed off looking Bat –still beautiful.

 

Bruce had the brief thought of yelling about the indignity of it, when Arthur winked at him, he got up and knelt on the bed and grabbed Clark. They kissed hard and fierce. Bruce forgot everything as his cock just became harder and harder while he watched them.

 

Arthur anchored himself down to the bed as Clark floated closer. Not even losing a beat they continued to ravage each other’s mouth. Clark’s mouth travelled down to his neck; down to the King’s broad chest, the rippling muscles made his Atlantean tattoos stand out in three dimensional reliefs. He pressed a hand on his chest, fingers skittering over a nipple while he lapped and sucked the other. Arthur growled and moaned, his hard body undulated against Clark as he rocked against him. They twisted, grappled, hands and feet everywhere till a leg caught Superman’s cape, yanking him awkwardly by his neck, eliciting a snort from one of them. Clark chuckled then reluctantly raised himself to press the S shield on his chest with the other. The suit including the cape started pixilating in sections. Each section edging away from his skin like minute scales, finally disappearing into the S shield. He threw the shield down to  the floor.

 

Arthur paused distracted by the suit and by a very naked Superman. Everything was even better than he imagined. “That’s convenient.” he murmured breathlessly into his ear as he let his finger lightly trace an S on Clark’s pectorals, making Clark inhale sharply. “So if I press on your shield here, you’ll be naked?” he asked somewhat in awe.

 

“Well my suit is DNA specific plus there is also some psionics ...involved.” His breath hitched once again as Arthur's strong fingers trailed over his nipples.

 

“Ohhh.” Arthur said slowly.

 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed at Arthur. “That means only he can use the suit and he should _want_ to be naked for the suit to come off,” he said cuttingly.

 

“ _Thank You_. Bruce. Because I really needed an explanation,” came Arthur’s dry reply.

 

He turned to Clark with  a careless, charming smile, “Now, where were we?” He teased as he pulled Clark closer towards him.

 

Clark slowly came down, a slight blush on his cheeks. His eyes flicked over at Bruce before he wrapped his arms around Arthur, and covered Arthur’s mouth with his. Arthur gave a soft moan and tugged him further down onto the bed with him.

 

Bruce mentally catalogued the newfound information about Clark’s suit. He watched the two of them, he felt at this point observing seems to be more satisfying than participating. Arthur, his tattooed golden bronze skin stark against Clark’s marble complexion. The Atlantean King’s massive hands denting the muscled flesh on Clark’s powerful back. Arthur's hands grasping Clark's ass, a body that could have been sculpted by Bernini himself. Arthur’s legs wrapped once again around Clark as they kissed and rutted against each other making soft panting noises. All of these could have easily unhinged any hapless human watching them, but Bruce Wayne wasn’t just any human. Nothing much can awe nor intimidate him, he is Bruce _fucking_ Wayne. Between these two gods he brought his own brand of humanity and all its attendant imperfections, scars and all. Scars that marred his body as deep as the ones that truly never heal within his soul. Never one for insecurities, he knows he looks rough and they could either take it or leave it, but he also knew that these young gods _wanted_ him. 

 

He grabbed some of the lube from his belt on the floor and slicked his hand then gave his cock several lazy tugs; he laid back against the headboard. He was painfully aroused; he could come easily just watching these two. But he wasn’t some horny teenager. Years of training had taught several things about self- control, it was all about will and of course proper breathing. Like most things, Bruce’s attitude to this was that of Batman facing a mission. Yet he couldn’t help but moan softly.

 

A pair of unearthly blue eyes and blue green ones stopped their ministrations of each other before they both slowly tracked down to where his hand was.

 

“See something you like?” Arthur teased.

 

Bruce gave a wolfish smirk. “Maybe.”

 

“Jesus,” Clark threw his head back and moaned, eyes rolling. “What is it between you two?”

 

“You.” Bruce retorted with a feral edge to his voice.

 

“Ever the strategist, Bruce! Best idea you’ve ever had,” Arthur replied a little too cheerily.

 

Arthur flashed Bruce another wink which did not infuriate Bruce as much this time before he shifted and looked down at Clark with lust blown eyes. Clark – radiant with red lips, flushed skin, his curly hair a gorgeous mess, Arthur began working his way down Clark’s body, kissing his chest, licking his nipples. Slowly he placed long, lingering and for Clark tortuous kisses on the hard muscles of his abdomen. He yelped then whined as Arthur bit and sucked on the tight muscles of his groin. Clark arched toward him as he tried to gain purchase over his overly sensitized senses. Bruce watched as Clark’s hand wrapped Arthur’s ass;his fingers biting into his luscious bronzed skin, the same fingers that could break boulders with one flick travelled up and dug into his muscled flanks.

 

There was a strange niggling thought at the back of Clark’s mind. The ‘Oh my God we are the Justice League; how can I agree to this?’ thought. But seeing Bruce—usually calculating Bruce -- his usual control slipping as he watched them. Bruce betrayed by the look of need and longing in his eyes; betrayed by his now slightly elevated heart rate, it was all worth it. And Arthur whose heart was as strong as several tidal waves crashing into a rocky shore, touching him right now, unravelling him. _It was all worth it_.

 

Clark almost lost it when Arthur flicked his tongue on his cock’s slit. Then everything tilted when he took his cock into his mouth. Clark moaned and raked a hand into all that flowing thick hair and watched Arthur’s beautiful mouth encircle his cock. His head moved up and down gradually at first then came the dizzying pace and heated suction. More sounds came from Clark, moans, whimpers and God knows what other obscene noises as he fucked Arthur’s warm wet mouth. Arthur made it his job to give it to Superman and give it good. With half lidded eyes he watched him lose control, as he swallowed the whole entire, thick length of him. _He can breathe several thousand feet under the ocean._ So Arthur barely stopped, his biology could take it.  And Clark who has never been deep throated before in his life because really who on Earth could do it, was just at the edge of being blitzed out. He held out as long as he could in behalf of Kryptonian pride matching Arthur’s heated pace --he was the last of his race dammit.

 

“Arthur!” he managed to yell out a warning. His orgasm slammed into his entire being so hard, his hips jerked into Arthur’s face—Shit! Thank God it was him ( the small voice inside his head agreed heartily) he could’ve broken a jaw.

 

Bruce found himself quickly kneeling right next to Clark (he was almost sure several physical laws was broken at that very second when Clark came both by Clark and Arthur) He claimed his mouth in a rough kiss as he came. Lips and teeth smashed together, Bruce catching Clark’s breathy exhale as he shuddered into Arthur’s mouth, while Arthur swallowed every last bit of his cum as he pressed his balls, milking every last drop of him.

 

Arthur released Clark’s cock with a wet plop. Bruce let Clark go and grabbed Arthur’s neck with the same ferocity as Arthur did earlier. Like two diametrically opposed comets hurtling into each other’s gravity, mouths collided with each other, open, hungry, fighting for dominance.  Bruce lapped into every surface of Arthur’s mouth tasting Clark here and there, groaning while Arthur sucked into Bruce. Their bodies pressed and legs wrapped around the other, grinding, pushing their hardness into their hips.

 

Arthur released Bruce’s mouth his eyes smoldered into Bruce’s cold steel and flint. Barely losing contact, he grabbed the lube next to Bruce and slicked his hand. Bruce sharply exhaled as Arthur took their cocks into his hand. Although it was a large hand, they were both big men – in every way. Yet somehow Arthur engulfed both of them in the warm wetness of slick and precum as he stroked them. There was nothing gentle about how they were grinding against each other. Bruce pushing against Arthur, Arthur pushing back against him, as they kissed savage, wet sloppy kisses. The air between them noisy with their desperate pants. As Arthur’s one hand worked them, his other hand pressed Bruce’s back, gliding on the ridges of the scars there.  Bruce’s hands clutched Arthur’s flanks with a punishing grasp, he had  wrested his mouth off Arthur and was now sucking and kissing into his neck and shoulder leaving a trail of reddish purple marks that will not stay long.

 

Holy Shit! Never has Clark seen anything so stunning. These two so different yet now overcome with the same thing, rutting against each other, it was the most erotic thing ever. Clark watched them, propped up on one elbow, a knee bent, his own cock once again thick and hard against his groin.

 

It was very satisfying. In some strange way, _this_ grounded him. Ever since he came back from the dead, Clark felt he was walking on eggshells. He remembered the searing pain in his chest, his next memory was the darkness that met him when he first opened his eyes.  Suddenly he didn’t know what he was. What kind of creature can come back from the dead like it was as normal as breathing and sleeping? He defied this world’s logic and apparently his world’s also, there was some mention of it in Kryptonian databanks but all of them referred to it as something theoretical, unproven. All of this proved how truly different he was, not truly belonging in either world. How _inhuman_ he was. But this here, made him feel as close to his usual normal. Yes, all three of them here was maddening, perhaps wrong, definitely obscene, but both of them were giving him exactly what he needed.

 

There was a strangled yell from someone, “Fuck!” White strings of cum jetted out in between Arthur and Bruce. It was incredibly messy yet incredibly hot, their scents commingling into this musky heady, very masculine mix of sweat, heat and cum.

 

Bruce felt arms slither from behind, as Clark held him flush against his body and peppered small kisses along his neck and shoulders. Clark’s cock nestling in between in his crack was like hot steel, burning through his skin simmering his blood from his ass to his still over sensitized cock. He spun around Clark’s arm, in part for relief and kissed him slowly, biting his soft yet invulnerable lips, tasting every part of his warm mouth.

 

Bruce’s gaze seared at Clark, he saw the desire that was there earlier now burning hotter, the only thing Clark could think of now was to give in to what Bruce wanted. Bruce’s eyes flicked over to Arthur, the look they shared could have spontaneously melted _and_ combusted the  Arctic.

 

“Get him ready,” said Bruce in a voice that could make a panther cower with shame.

 

Clark looked at Arthur his dick twitching in expectation. Arthur wiped himself carelessly with the edge of a sheet and languidly rolled over to Clark. He licked his lips as he looked at Clark’s already rigid cock. Arthur was never one for being ordered around in the bedroom, but right now he could tolerate the idea.

 

He threw another know-it-all smirk at Bruce, before he spoke, “Oh, I will. You can join us once you’re _up_ to it.”

 

“What about it, Kal-El?” he said in a soft voice that made Clark’s spine tingle. Arthur’s cock was still half hard and dribbling fluid.

 

Clark swallowed. All he knew, was he wanted. Wanted. _Needed. This._

 

“Yes,” he gasped out.

 

Arthur laid on his side snug against Clark, he turned Clark’s head and enveloped him into a slow kiss. Clark’s hand reached back to the back of Arthur’s neck. Slowly he inserted lube slicked finger’s into Clark’s entrance, pressing into it gently. Arthur felt Clark’s muscle clench instinctively at the intrusion. He lifted slightly off Arthur, and hovered midair. Slowly, he pulled Clark’s body more towards him, almost fully supporting him from behind.

 

“Relax Kal, I got you.”

 

Clark in response claimed another kiss from Arthur. Arthur felt him relax, he worked his finger in and out and around. As he relaxed, Arthur added another. Clark gave a soft whimper as he rode into his fingers, grinding his hips slowly, spreading his legs wider.

 

“God, you are so good…tight. It’s like a gift.” Arthur murmured into his ear.

 

“I’m ready.” Clark’s voice quivered, “God, I want... please...all...ngghh"

 

“Not really god,” came the amused reply. “But close enough."

 

Arthur gave him another gentle kiss on his shoulder. He  shifted and lined up his slick cock into Clark’s lube slicked hole. He placed his palm on Clark’s lower back to hold him steady as he supported his upper body.

 

Arthur pushed forward, and bit out a curse when Clark immediately bore down on him. The heat and pressure that welcomed Arthur had him moaning with pleasure and he reveled in Clark’s body pulling him in. Arthur held him up with an arm across his chest, Clark dug his heels into the bed an arm curling into Arthur’s biceps and shoulder.

 

Arthur slowly pistoned halfway in and out, giving Clark a chance to adapt to his wide girth. Because although he was the strongest of them, he deserved all the gentleness he could give him. He had to admit it was damned difficult  being gentle, Arthur just wanted to take his beautiful body and pound him fast and hard.

 

Bruce kneeled in front of Clark’s splayed legs. For the first time since this all started, he was uncertain—because it was Clark. Clark spread before him, a gorgeous wreck being fucked from behind. Clark... he made him bleed, he almost died by his hand. Suddenly he felt he didn’t have the right. Clark must’ve have sensed his hesitation, he looked into Bruce’s eyes. Bruce could lose himself into those unearthly depths.

 

“Its ok, Bruce,” he coaxed. His hand grabbed his fingers to tug him forward.

 

Bruce spread Clark’s legs further apart and crawled forward, hands along Clark’s side and kissed him with the fiercest kiss he can manage filled with desire and unspoken remorse. He swallowed  Clark’s moans and gasps as Arthur fucked him from behind. Clark responded just as hungrily, lost in the intensity of everything around him. Bruce realized Clark wasn’t going to last very long. He detached himself from Clark’s delicious mouth and inserted slicked fingers into his ass pressing against his wall and against Arthur’s cock in slow circular motions.

 

Arthur almost lost his rhythm when he felt Bruce’s fingers, brush against his cock. Clark almost lost it when he felt himself stretched out, the walls of his ass extremely sensitive to the added stretch.

 

“Bruce please, just put it in,” Clark managed to grind out out along with a string of incoherent sounds. 

 

Bruce pulled out his fingers quickly. He pulled Clark’s legs up, using his strong arms to support him. He slid his bent knees under Clark’s hips. Clark realizing what he was trying to do helped off load the pressure off Bruce by hovering above the bed. Arthur stilled his thrusts for a precious moment as Bruce worked his generously slicked cock into Clark’s hole.

 

“FUUUCKKK,” Arthur yelled it. Clark barely gasped it out in a breath.

 

Maybe because of both Bruce’s and Arthur’s large girths or perhaps because of Kryptonian muscle tone it was still a tight fit, even with the lube and the preparation. Bruce concentrating like he was disarming ten interconnected ticking bombs --- worked his cock into Clark’s tight hole. Gripping Clark’s thighs to brace himself he drove his cock in as smoothly as he could in a determined motion.

 

“Listen, Clark try to relax. Breath.” Bruce’s soothing voice hovered somewhere above him….

 

Clark shifted, his body almost arcing over Arthur. Clark’s arm was over his head, Arthur  holding him down. While his other arm held Clark across his chest.

 

The slow burn of being filled with two more than average sized cocks was intense. They both felt hot and massive inside him. It was white hot arousal and it was pain yet it was pain bordered with ecstasy. Arthur slowly pulled out a bit, giving Bruce a chance to push himself in. After a couple of tentative thrusts between the both of them, they found  a rhythm. A rhythm that lets Clark’s hips settle. Bruce and Arthur moved in sinuously in tandem fucking against each other as they fucked Clark. Arthur held him down tighter pinning his arm and chest down against his broad body, as they pistoned in and out of him. They saw that Clark was really taking it only as a _Superman_ could, even though it was a very  hazed out Superman. While Clark breathed  in short desperate gusts, they began to increase their pace, thrusting harder, deeper into him. Clark whimpered and mewled against the their grunts and swearing. Obscene, filthy sounds of slick, bare skin slapped against each other, as they pounded into him.

 

Clark felt he was going to just explode, it felt like each of his individual nerve endings were being stroked raw by their cocks. Somehow he managed to keep his orgasm at bay. But oohhh…the heat that was pooling down deep in his groin, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Arthur and Bruce felt Clark clench beautifully around their cocks as he arched back into Arthur violently. Everything whited out for a split second then turned red as he shot his load, Clark snapped his head to the side instantly knowing what was happening--- his heat vision blazed out burning a hole into an instrument panel. Liquid geomatrix tentacles detached from the wall and quickly put out the fire.

 

Clark gasped loudly. Bruce exhaled. Arthur just held on to Clark holding back a chuckle. Nobody missed a beat even after that. Bruce grasped Clark’s cock stroking him into his orgasm. Clark felt a shudder inside him, then a flash of liquid heat. The hot cum that filled him made him push into Bruce’s hand as he spilled more cum. Arthur pulled out from beneath him and bonelessly fell into the space on his right. Bruce pounded into him hard and fast before he trembled and with a gasp flooded Clark with wet warmth. He fell on top of Clark’s chest panting and sweaty. Clark stroked his back slowly with his fingers, then he lifted his head and pressed a kiss on the side of Bruce’s mouth.

 

They kissed slowly, before Bruce lifted up his head, “That was interesting.”

 

“I’m so sorry. It was …uhhh I really have better control of my powers. I mean, now I know what to expect, so …” Clark could barely continue he was getting flustered.

 

Arthur flung a heavy arm on top both of them, he planted a brief kiss on Bruce then Clark. He laid back a wide smile on his face, “Don’t worry Kal- El. It was amazing. We should do it again!” He said a little too enthusiastically.

 

Bruce just sighed and rolled to the spot on Clark’s left side, too tired to even think of moving a finger at this point. “Clark don’t worry and yes we should definitely do it again,” he said gently.

 

Clark gave a sigh of relief. “So despite that you think this was successful you know in terms of improving team dynamics?” He asked with a straight face.

 

“Like I said we need …. more studies.” Bruce answered in a mock serious tone.

 

“A meta analyses!”

 

Bruce hmmped.

 

Arthur noticed. “Why, Mr. Wayne Sir. Did you think I just came out of a clam? I went to a university---“

 

“Marine Biology –Florida State University. First of your class till you dropped out in your third year. And that’s not really the right use of that term.”

 

Arthur arched an eyebrow. “You know. Of course you know.”

 

“Well, it _is_ Florida State …”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Princeton if it’s not good enough for you.”

 

Suddenly Clark hovered in between them, still naked, not bothering to cover himself,

 

“You could stay in bed and argue or ---“He floated away from them slowly, giving them an unobstructed view of his perfectly formed backside, “You could join me in the shower while Kelex cleans up in here. I just installed a steam shower with 12 jets….” His voice faded away.

 

Arthur got up in a second, a shit eating grin on his face,” See you, Bruce.”

 

Bruce groaned, he was really too old for this, “What the hell.” He got up to join them.

 

 

 

Author's Notes;

So I was hard at work on updating my WIP [Hold Me Fast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6248623/chapters/14316505)...

Oh well....now [THIS](http://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/post/148408016270/excuse-you) and  
[THIS](https://twitter.com/hejihe91/status/757571118660259840) happened (NSFW fanart by @hejihe91 at Twitter– btw this is also a useful visual aid;))

According to Jason Momoa's bio, he apparently started with a degree in Marine Biology then he changed his major to wildlife biology. So I think this would also be a cool thing for Arthur to have.

I hope you guys enjoy this OT3! I certainly enjoyed writing them!!

Albilibertea's Tumblr is here: [for more great stuff](http://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/)

First time to write these three.. kudos or comments are appreciated. And leave an ask at my Tumblr for prompts or headcannons if you want;  
I might be do a series ;) Thank You ;-)

My tumblr: [cryptmirror](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cryptmirror)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where I once again use the parademons as some sort of porn plot device, just because.
> 
> This is Arthur, Bruce, the Batmobile and something else. Some dub-con involved.

 

 

“Parademons dead ahead!”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Aquaman banged on the moon roof with his arm. “Open!” He demanded.

 

Bruce opened the roof. The latest batmobile was burning the pavement at an excess of 200 miles per hour and if Arthur decided he wanted to be reckless, he can’t (won’t) really stop him.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Fuck. Arthur Curry. Aquaman. King of Atlantis climbed out of the speeding vehicle like it was a freaking war horse and with a savage battle cry launched himself with his trident and attacked. Arthur was 200% certifiably crazy. But crazy Arthur could fight, he grabbed the leg of the closest creature to stay aloft and even if it tried to shake him off like a bucking bull, he was able to spear it with his trident. Soon several of the large insect like creatures started falling like rocks as he swung himself from one creature to the other in mid-air, spearing and stabbing as he went.

 

Suddenly a gang of parademons swooped towards them. Arthur must’ve seen the group, he thrust the trident on the parademon he was hanging onto and was just about to drop straight to the ground using the injured parademon as a landing pad. But the other group was too fast. The biggest one of them grabbed hold of Arthur’s left arm. Another one flew alongside him to grab his right arm and trident. Arthur was having none of that. Even with his precarious situation and with the parademons climbing higher and higher in the air, Arthur fought. He managed to free his arm to stab the monster carrying him. The creature jerked and let him go, Arthur was falling fast with parademons about to overwhelm him.

 

Bruce gunned the car, tracking Arthur’s fall. For a split second a twinge of worry started in his chest which he clamped down quickly when a loud boom cracked the air followed by a red and blue blur that caught up to Arthur. Sparks lit up the parademons and they began falling to the ground. Even as he found himself releasing a held breath at Clark’s _impeccable_ timing, he thought it was too bad he wasn’t two seconds late, he was almost looking forward to seeing if the Atlantean’s durability included surviving a 100 - foot fall onto hard concrete.

 

“Whoo! Hoo! We should do that again!” Arthur yelled after Clark like a drunk frat boy when he was deposited back in the tumbler, the Kryptonian gave a quick nod to Bruce before he arrowed back into the atmosphere.

 

“I have to go and fix the sensor array, it’s damaged, I’ll meet up with you later,” Bruce heard Clark on comm as he sped towards the horizon.

 

“Call me as soon as its done. I need an uplink.” Bruce said.

 

“I know.”

 

The Batmobile raced through the dark streets and into the hidden woods by the lake, not slowing down even as it reached its edge. Batman shifted the controls and it sprung into the air like a gigantic insect and landed smack in the middle of the lake. The mechanism for the hidden tarmac beneath the surface quickly engaged, swallowing the vehicle before it slid close once again, concealed by the water.

 

Without a word to Arthur, Bruce jumped out of the car as soon as soon as it was parked. He turned sharply towards the lockers when his entire body jerked backwards from a strong tug of his cape. Quickly he swung himself and his cape away but Arthur easily caught him around his waist. A flash of white hot anger rushed through Bruce, he ducked and drove his elbow into the Atlantean. Arthur let go, Bruce took the moment to slam him hard onto the concrete. His fist was barely a centimeter away from Arthur’s nose, when he caught his wrist.

 

“Easy there,” Arthur soothed as he held Bruce's wrists.

 

Bruce held his fist up in the air, crouched low next to Arthur. Arthur whose green eyes glinted under the cave’s spot light, looking a little too amused for someone who’s just been tackled to the floor.

 

 “You’re wound up.”

 

Bruce huffed, annoyed because Arthur was _right_. “Don’t do that.”

 

Another smirk, “You mean this.” And just as quickly he overpowered him, Bruce had a sudden vertiginous feeling of the world tilting, his feet not on terra firma anymore, before the back of his legs hit the batmobile.

 

Arthur was pressed against him, pinning both his wrists behind him. Bruce took a shuddering breath, now he was angry, angry at himself, very angry when he realized how hard he was becoming while pressed against Arthur.

 

“I’ll let you go, promise not to hit me,” Arthur said, that infuriating quirk still on his lips.

 

Bruce knew there was no sense wasting his energy, “Arthur, just go home,” he growled.

 

The entire thing with the parademons was like one big fucked up foreplay. Arthur launching himself at the air like that as the batmobile raced through the street, attacking the parademons without care, of course knowing full well he _couldn’t fly_. Clark, swooping down at the last minute to catch Arthur. Arthur pulling down Clark’s head and kissing him fiercely while still mid-air, probably just to show Bruce he could, confusing the wounded parademon who looked up at them right before it plummeted to the ground. Superman _winked_ at Bruce right before he dropped Arthur via the crawler’s open roof. Clark knew Bruce hated PDA. But heat flashed inside him and slowly it had gathered deep and hot. Reality has been rearranged so much. Clark… Arthur …him. The three of them in this thing he didn’t even know what to call it. This needed to stop. We are at war he had told himself knowing full well there was a war he fought within himself too. His big plan was just to jump into the shower, jerk himself off and that would be the end of it.  No matter how much he wanted…wanted so much, and Arthur was so close… But this thing between them had to stop before it was too late.

 

The amused glint was still in Arthur’s eyes, he relaxed his hold on Bruce, hands loosely encircling his wrists. The rush of adrenaline brought savage thoughts stemming from the carefully controlled rage that always simmered within his blood, clawing beneath his skin. He wouldn't be him if he didn't even consider it. Bruce could stop this now, hurt him, _end him_. End that smirk, that arrogance, one less meta-human. It won’t be difficult for he had almost murdered a god. Arthur might be Atlantean but half of him was still human, he can work with that. It would end the fragile bond of the team right in the middle of this war. Diana would want to kill him. Clark will save him from Diana’s wrath, then they’ll save Earth but Clark will never forgive him.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Arthur’s eyes dipped to Bruce’s lips before they snapped back at him. “What are you gonna do about that?”

 

Breaths even, mind working, weighing every conceivable scenario, he knew he was at an advantage here in his cave. Bruce was very much in control. There was only one thing to do.

 

Bruce kissed him.

 

It was hard, bruising, fierce, bodies flushed together. Bruce pushed his tongue into Arthur’s mouth into that warm wetness tasting of wind and sea. There was no finesse in the kiss, tongues sucking, stroking harder. Arthur gave it as hard as he was getting. It stole Bruce’s breath even as he tried to keep up with the Atlantean. Bruce gasped. Arthur shifted his head away, giving Bruce a moment.

 

That little smirk reappeared on Arthur’s face, like this was something he fully expected to happen. Bruce wanted to punch it off his face. Arthur’s breath licked across Bruce’s cheeks, “I’ve always wanted to tell you how I dig this… the bat outfit …the car–” And he reached down to grab Bruce’s crotch, “––you.”

 

“I have an idea how much you dig me …and Clark…” Bruce surged into the hand that curled around his crotch, as his own snaked around Arthur’s ass. The urge to hit him becoming something else now altogether.

 

“Of course, and you know what I dig most of all…that I don’t have to choose.”

 

Funny enough, Bruce dug that too, really hated to admit that. And maybe for a moment in the middle of this insane war with an alien god/tyrant, he’ll let himself have this. They kissed again. The Atlantean was relentless, he licked the side of his face with a hot, wet swipe of his tongue, teasing under the cowl and followed it with a bite on Bruce’s lower lip. The exposed skin was cool from the wind, smooth beard against rough stubble, so male, so sexy. Bruce grunted and grabbed Arthur by the hair wanting more, needing more. Arthur’s hand grasped his cape, tugging it again as his other hand was squeezing his ass.

 

Arthur’s fingers dug into the cowl. Bruce gave it several seconds before he released the cowl’s security systems with an audible click- a signal for Arthur to pull it down. The very Bruce part of his brain once again teased the idea of just letting Arthur trip the cowl’s security systems, just to see what would happen. But he let that idea go for now, his dick seems to have taken over most of his higher functions.

 

“Bastard.” Bruce said unevenly, at this point just trying to say something resembling words. Which at that point didn’t really mean much because they were now grinding against each other.

 

“Always an asshole.” Arthur growled back though with a tinge of humor in his voice.

 

Rough Kevlar kneaded against the smooth ridges of Atlantean armor. The armor was a second skin, accentuating every curve, every plane on Arthur’s hard body not unlike Clark’s. The exterior of the Atlantean King’s armor resembled scales but more than that he has seen him fight in it, get shot in it and swim in it. Bruce would very much like to get the properties of that armor.

 

“I want you right here, right now. Splayed over the hood.”

 

Fuck he was too old to be flung across cars and having sex on hard, uncomfortable places. He pushed Arthur. Arthur didn’t even budge.

 

“Bruce. Stop thinking.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do! Get off me!” Bruce growled yet at the same time once again they were just empty words because the feel of Arthur grinding against him, the feel of his large hand on his cock was just too good, pushing him past the point of caring.

 

He laughed. “So, you can just go off and deny what you want. I can’t let you do that. Take this off, unless _the_ Batman can fuck through clothes.” Arthur tugged at his utility belt urgently.

 

“I should let you work for it,” Bruce said, mouth pressed against Arthur’s ear, even as he unlocked the belt and let it slide to the floor.

 

Bruce felt hands on his torso then something ripped, the whole upper part of his suit had come apart. Arthur yelped when Bruce bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder in retaliation, having gained more access to his skin while Arthur was busy. The Atlantean becoming impatient was a massive turn on, more items of the suit fell on the floor, including his under shirt.

 

Then somehow the cape was in Arthur’s hand, he leaned and threw it over the car, by the passenger door and the windshield. “The hood’s too low…this is perfect.”

 

It didn’t take long for him to slide his own armor off his body which was structured like a wet suit. Bruce barely time to process a naked Arthur when he pushed him against the vehicle.” Arthur roughly jerked down the skin-tight leggings Bruce wore under the armor. The leather gauntlets on Arthur’s hand against his skin was rougher than flesh– unpleasant but it made him harder if that was at all possible at this point. Bruce gasped while Arthur curled a gauntleted hand around the jock and the cup that shielded his cock. The King’s uncovered, calloused fingers glided against his skin and tugged open the jock, he popped the cup off and let it clatter to the floor.  Bruce’s cock sprang free, hard and flushed.

 

They pressed together, skin to skin, his neck back, Arthur sucking and nibbling at the skin of his neck, Arthur leered at him. “When I first saw you, I thought you were just compensating for something for wearing such a big cup, Wayne. I’m happy it’s not the case.”

 

Bruce, forcefully tilted his hips lining up their shafts, then started grinding, eliciting a sharp yet satisfied sound from Arthur. The hot, throbbing friction sent jolts of heat shooting up his spine making him his hips just roll against him gracelessly. “Oh yeah?” He managed. “Are you just gonna talk?”

 

“Do you have…”

 

“Car. Glove compartment.”

 

“Clark?” The fucker laughed. Of course, it was Clark, thought Bruce, they were fooling around in the Batmobile two days ago, something about christening the car. Clark’s idea, which Bruce resisted– initially, technically it wasn’t new then Clark said something like it was new for him being recently returned from the dead and all. For Bruce, it was the most half assed argument he ever made, so the Kryptonian rode him, it was tight but they made it work. The heady musk of sweat and cum filled the enclosed space, Bruce wondered how was he was going to stop himself from getting hard inside the Batmobile or any of his cars now after that. Bruce sported bruises from the gear shift digging into his thigh, somehow, he didn’t expect anything less. He came inside Clark and Clark came all over his bat suit. Thinking of coming inside Clark almost made him lose it.

 

“Our boy is beautiful isn’t he Bruce. The most beautiful, perfect thing in the entire planet. And he’s ours Bruce. I never share, but I’ll share him with you, you brought us together.” Arthur murmured, his voice low and hungry against his chest.

 

“So, tell me how did Kal make you come, Bruce.”

 

“Stop talking.” Bruce snarled at him and for that Arthur circled his steel hard arms around his waist, then shoved him face down on the car. Bruce was about to make Arthur pay for that, hurt him, but Arthur kissed his neck, making a slow, maddening warm wet progress with his lips and tongue down to his shoulders. His cock now a thick, hot, steel brand rubbing in between his ass.  He trembled, he hated being vulnerable like this… No, he should stop, he thought…but Arthur’s rough hands were tracing the ropelike scar along his ribs barely brushing his nipples and slowly he was losing the will to move …because suddenly it was  _Clark_ doing things to him… _Bruce_ …Clark whisphered…

 

“Bruce…” came Arthur’s sex soaked voice, as he finally teased his nipples wringing out a strangled gasp from him.

 

Like a waking dream Clark was there  but not quite… kissing and nibbling down his collar bone, lapping and sucking at the thick scarred flesh there– blowing tender icy then warm breaths on those nipples. He felt them as real as Arthur’s hands on him now. And he was watching Clark with his hand pulling long slow strokes on his own thickening cock. _What the fuck_.

 

 _Stop… Don’t stop_ …Clark wasn’t real but what he felt…. was.

 

“The fuck…fucking… do it!” He growled at Arthur or to the not real Clark, he wasn't sure anymore. His hands dug into the cool material of the cape under him but in his hazed-out reality it was Clark’s hair he was pulling even as Arthur’s hard body pressed harder against him.

 

Arthur ignored him. “The car seems to be a thing for you. Huh…So tell me how do you want to come? Can you come on my cock alone? Did you come like this with Kal?”

 

“Arthur…nnghhh”

 

“Impatient. Tsk. Tsk. You can’t just growl at me Bruce. Brace yourself. I want to enjoy this. So…hot. Bare assed and your huge cock rutting against your car. Once I get my dick inside you, it’s gonna be over fucking quick.”

 

“You were made for this Bruce…to be fucked hard…dripping with my cum.” He continued the infuriating narration. He felt him shift behind him his hands not on him anymore, suddenly bereft at the loss of contact.

 

Bruce twisted his head, and caught the sensual burn of Arthur’s eyes, “I never-,” his protests died in his throat when lubed fingers slid in between his ass cheeks, it shocked Bruce even as he ached for it.

 

“Shhh… its ok I’ll take good care of you. Just think about Kal’s tight perfect fuckhole as I drill yours. Feel him as you feel me…”

 

“Damn it! Arthur!” He knew what Arthur was doing to his head, a very slight push, a suggestion. Bruce should hate being manipulated.

 

“It's nothing that wasn't there before Bruce. Resist harder or tell me to stop, Bruce.” A taunt, a challenge. 

 

He knew perfectly fucking well, he wasn’t going to do that. Yet even as he said that, Bruce moaned because Clark was _there_ though the logical yet rapidly fucked out fading part of his mind knew he knew he wasn’t …his fingers …parting Clark’s ass cheeks…his tongue on sensitive skin … Clark’s pink, warm tight fuckhole. Bruce tried to blink it away, but couldn't. It’s not real, Bruce tried to convince himself once again. A beautiful lie. But still a lie. Yet he wanted _him_ … and Arthur. Too far gone, he wanted to drown in them.  

 

 “Tell me Wayne, when you’re alone. Whose cock do you jack off to…hmmm?”

 

“Fuck Arthur …”

 

“You’re beautiful like this…”

 

“No,” he said brokenly. “I’m not…”

 

"Shut up, Bruce just shut up.” Arthur said finally. His beard brushing deliciously against his ear once again, “Relax for me.”

 

In response Bruce met his mouth savagely. As they kissed Arthur pumped his fingers in and out of his ass hole while he remained splayed over the car. Bruce controlled his breaths as Arthur moved behind him stretching him, tunneling inside him. He thrust his hips against his fingers and demanded, “Do it!”

 

Arthur’s smile was feral as he gripped his hips harder. He tugged his leggings further down his legs.  _Damn it._ This was really happening. Pieces of rationality attempted to reassert itself in his head that he was _too fucking old for to be barebacked like this…_ but …Jesus fucking Christ… he needed to feel that huge, hard, bare cock inside him.

 

The burn was immediate as the wide head of him breached his hole. Bruce’s fingers flexed on the car’s metal as the intense pressure of being filled consumed him and Arthur lodged himself fully in his body.

 

“That’s right Bruce there you go. Taking it like a champ.”

 

And he was banging his ass hard and the cape’s material were like fingers teasing his cock with light touches, he could hear himself making helpless filthy noises. Arthur held him back with sheer strength when all he wanted to do was touch his cock, rut his aching dick against... _something_ … but he can’t let himself come yet …

 

“Just my cock. C’mon Wayne. How do you think Kal feels when we take him together, Bruce? That delicious fuckhole of his.” His hands roamed roughly over his ass cheeks and thighs.

 

He was breathing hard now his control slipping, sweat gathering between his shoulder blades. Arthur’s hips slammed against Bruce harder, his cock driving into his ass steadier and deeper until the head was nudging against that spot with some infinitesimal motion, then it was too much and he bucked against Arthur. And his own cock was inside Clark as if he was right there, solid and real with his warm and wet hole clenched deliciously around his dick.

 

“Shit! I’m gonna cum and fill your gorgeous ass, fucking fill it Wayne!”

 

Bruce has been on the edge for so long …fighting…failing… finally Bruce arced his body into that glorious pulsating, filling heat, writhing against Arthur as he finally let go. Arthur’s hand came around and grasped his cock, milking him as he came. Bruce couldn’t think as Arthur held him, the jolt of their orgasms shooting through their bloodstream like liquid fire. They stayed like that for a long moment flushed against each other, just breathing, sex and sweat soaked until Arthur pulled out. Slowly they slid to the ground leaning against Crawler.

 

“Fuck it’s all over my suit!” Bruce groaned. _And my thighs and my cape_ ….

 

 Arthur just grinned. “So, sue me. I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

And maybe because it was just so insane he allowed a chuckle. “Well, that’s new.”

 

At the rate this was going he should be more careful. Not another ruined bat-suit within a week just from fucking. He never explained the other one to Alfred but he knew Alfred knew. Here he was fucking forty-five years old, acting like a teenager.

Bruce sat there bare assed on his cold floor leaning against Arthur's warm body, thinking how being with Clark and Arthur was like getting high on some exotic Scarecrow drug cocktail…dangerous… addicting. He needed them he knew that, while hating this very fact, they were islands of short lived bliss spread out in his own stormy sea of insecurity and possible painful consequences. 

The cave's comm signaled an incoming call. Clark's voice filled the room.

"Guys, if you're done...Batman your uplink is ...up." 

Clark snickered. Arthur snickered then gave himself a once over before  looking down on Bruce's cock. "Yeahhh...up."

Bruce managed an eye roll. Frat boys. Painful consequences.

 

Author’s Notes for Chapter 2:

This was suppossed to be for something else but i guess not anymore. Well, I always thought this was just going to stay a one shot but another story developed so alright then, why not.

This started with this bit I wrote with art from Albi from the first JL trailer [HERE](https://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/post/158818232705/what-really-happenned-during-the-latest-justice)

I think there was a whole Tumblr conversation about Batman's cup size. And of course we've had glimpses of Ben Affleck's dick in Gone Girl....

Speaking of superhero cup sizes it is also hard to ignore Aquaman's and the ever impressive bulge of Superman... yeah I know ... I'll see myself out 

So while i was writing this I read in the latest JL comic that Arthur is also an empath, I played with that idea along with Netflix's Sense 8 (HOT) so haha this ...

Hope you guys enjoy it! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hard at work on updating my WIP [Hold Me Fast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6248623/chapters/14316505)...
> 
> Oh well....now [THIS](http://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/post/148408016270/excuse-you) and  
> [THIS](https://twitter.com/hejihe91/status/757571118660259840) happened (NSFW fanart by @hejihe91 at Twitter– btw this is also a useful visual aid;))
> 
> According to Jason Momoa's bio, he apparently started with a degree in Marine Biology then he changed his major to wildlife biology. So I think this would also be a cool thing for Arthur to have.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this OT3! I certainly enjoyed writing them!!
> 
> Albilibertea's Tumblr is here: [ for more great stuff](http://drenched-in-sunlight.tumblr.com/)
> 
> First time to write these three.. kudos or comments are appreciated. And leave an ask at my Tumblr for prompts or headcannons if you want;  
> I might be do a series ;) Thank You ;-)
> 
> My tumblr: [cryptmirror](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cryptmirror)


End file.
